1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to imaging technology, and particularly to a lens, a lens array, and a method for making a lens array.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, lens modules have been widely used in various portable electronic devices. The lens modules of portable electronic devices have become smaller and smaller in size. Accordingly, optical elements (e.g., lenses) used in such lens module also need to have a smaller size/volume.
However, small lenses tend to bend or crack. Furthermore, the yield rate of small lenses is usually low.
Therefore, a new lens, a new lens array and a method for making the lens array are desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.